Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a network device, and more particularly, to a wireless network device and a wireless network control method for lobe interleaving.
Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more popular, there is a greater need for wireless network connection. The wireless network technologies currently in use include WiFi, WiMAX and 3GPP-LTE. For a wireless network device such as an access point (AP) or network user terminal, the antenna array plays an important role, since data is transmitted and received through the antenna array.
In current designs, a switching circuit is arranged in the antenna array for switching a plurality of antennas so that the wireless network device can switch and utilize different antennas to perform different operations. However, because the gain and the maximum effective anisotropy transmission power of the antenna are limited, and the sensitivity of signal reception by the antenna is also limited, as a result, the utilization efficiency of the wireless network device is affected. Therefore, a wireless network device and a wireless network control method are needed to improve the effective anisotropy transmission power, and the sensitivity of signal reception of the antenna, and then the utilization efficiency of the wireless network device will be promoted together.